Packaging technologies, such as embedded wafer level ball grid array (eWLB), embedded panel level ball grid array (ePLB), or Bumpless Build-Up Layer (BBUL) technology, generally involve encapsulating semiconductor dies in a molding compound to create a fan-out area, and subsequently building material layers over the encapsulated semiconductor dies and the fan-out area. One such material layer is known as a redistribution layer (RDL). The RDL that is built over the encapsulated die and the fan-out area enables the semiconductor package to have a higher input/output (I/O) count than would be available without the RDL and the fan-out area. Specifically, the higher I/O count is achieved by connecting the RDL that is formed over the encapsulated semiconductor dies to I/O pads (also known as contact pads) of the encapsulated semiconductor dies.
Undesirable die movement (e.g., die rotation, die shifting, etc.) can occur due to processing operations performed during formation of a package that includes a fan-out area. This undesirable die movement may cause problems when aligning subsequently formed material layers, such as the RDL. These problems can be pronounced in multi-chip packages, where two or more semiconductor dies are packaged together in a single package. Die movement is undesirable because it can result in reduced yields—for example, die movement can make it difficult to accurately connect the RDL to the contact pads of encapsulated semiconductor dies.